tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Xeion Campaign
The Xeion Capaign was one of the minor, but interesting campaign of The Clone Wars. During this Campaign the CIS Geonosian Commander and weapons expert Gizor Delso, assembled a large blockade around the planet, stopping all trade routes of Xeion's large steel resources the planet was known for. With this blockade the CIS had Xeion's steel resources all to themselves, using these materials to help create a secret CIS super weapon, powerful enough to wipe out a whole village. This weapon was stopped, and the planet we liberated by the fighting men of the Valkyrie Venator. The Xeion Blockade As soon as the Republic was informed about the CIS's Blockade around Xeion, they assembled a large fleet big enough to take three star systems, with The Valkyrie Venator serving as the capital ship during the assault. With the help of Clone Advisor Concrete as well as two other Clone Advisors stationed on two separate ships, organized the attack taking all actions and flaws to account. With the help of the troopers on the Valkyrie Venator protecting vital components from CIS boarding parties, as well as the clone pilots of the republic, the CIS Droid Commander escaped the enemy capital ship in an escape pod, allowing The 21st Galactic Marines, led by Commander Keller during the mission to broad the enemy ship and destroy it from the inside. With the Blockade out of the way, the republic landed it's forces on the ground and starting the month long ground assault on Xeion. Casualties During The Blockade Attack Republic Loses: * 2 Republic Acclamator Class Crusiers * 2 Republic Consular Class Cruisers * 5 Republic Transports CIS Loses: * 4 CIS Munificent Class Frigates * 2 CIS Droid Transports * 1 CIS Supply Shi''p The First Ground Assault on Xeion With the Blockade around Xeion destroyed, the republic launches it's forces to invade the planet and start it's assault by attacking a small CIS checkpoint. During the battle republic forces attack several CIS out post until reaching the main CIS checkpoint, where they descovered that the base was gaurded by small ray shields on each side of the base, stopping the republic forces from reaching the base. Before anyone gave up however, Hades Squad Lead 2nd Lieutenant Loki of RC, managed to find a large weakness in the structure of the wall around the checkpoint. With this in mind, the RC quickly applied explosives to the wall, destroying it, allowing the republic troops to enter the checkpoint, eliminating all droid forces. The ray shield was then shut down by a small force of 91st. Commander Keller's Catch of Pikklo During the battle a large bug like creature came from the swamp, attacking clones and then running from combat, popping back up to attack more troopers. During these situations Clone Commander Keller of the Galactic Marines attacked the creature anytime it was in the area, giving it the name "Pikklo". Towards the end of the battle, Keller managed to kill the creature, taking it's head as a prize. The head of "Pikklo" still stands in Galactic Marines bunks to this day. ''"Get that Fucker!" ''- Commander Keller, commanding his troops to kill "Pikklo"'' The Attack on The CIS Anti Air Cannons After beginning the ground assault of Xeion, the republic moves a few of republic cruisers into the atmosphere of Xeion to provide air support and supplies to the republic troops stationed there. However, the cruisers encounters heavy fire from CIS Anti Air Cannons deployed at a Droid outpost in a small civilian town. It is here where the CIS have enslaved and captured the town's residence to work on Gizor Delso's super weapon. With the AA cannons cutting off republic frigates, the men of the Valkyrie Venator are sent to stop the bleeding an take out the AA guns. Troopers of Valkyrie are deployed in the sewer system of the town to avoid droid forces, once out of the sewer troopers meet up with Clone Captain Breaker and his men of the Orian Venator. Once the troops met with Breaker, the troopers of the SPC Regiment as well as any recon troopers, were sent to locate and extract the enslaved citizens on AT-RT vehicles. As recon searched, a small faction of the Galactic Marines defied their orders and began the assault on the base, refusing to hold their position at Captain Breaker's location. Here, the CIS deploy as much as the can to prevent GM from doing anything, launching droid dispensers in front of the base. After seeing this, all troopers minus SPC are sent to aid GM with there unplanned assault. While the battle rages on recon troopers discover the Civilians captured and trapped behind a raysheld. Once they had noticed this, recon immediately search for the controls of the ray shield, where RC Loki shuts down the shield, extracting the Civilians. With the CIS base under complete assault, the republic deploys a AT-TE to help in the battle. With the AT-TE Piloted by the 104th Wolf Pack Pilot Warthog, he quickly destroys almost all of the AA cannons on site. The republic forces the rush in, eliminating a Advanced Tactical Droid, taking it's head of Intel, where the republic discovers information on the super weapon Gizor Delso was creating. With the AA cannons destroyed, the republic continues to it's final assault on Xeion. The Final Assault on Xeion With the anti air cannons down, the republic moves in for it's final assault. After sending out a small recon group lead by a small faction of the 91st Reconnaissance Corps, the republic discovers that the main CIS base on Xeion is heavily rayshielded, as well as where Geonosian weapon creator Gizor Delso is hiding. With the troopers Briefed, the clones of the Valkyrie Venator land on planet and meet up with the leader of a small Resistance group, who's goal was to liberate Xeion. Once on planet Commander Bly of the 327th Star Corps sets up a large defense at the resistance camp, leading the DEF regiment for the battle. After setting up camp, each regiment is briefed on the roles in the assault. Battle Plan -ATK: Lead by General Skywalker, The ATK Regiment attacks the main CIS base to destroy all hostiles as well as capture Gizor Delso. -DEF: Lead by Commander Bly, DEF was in charge of gaurding the resistaces outpost. With out them, there would have been no way to the troops off planet. -SPC: Lead by Master Of The Order, Mace Windu, SPC ops' main goal was to take down a large energy dish where the republic believed would shut down the rayshield, allowing Skywalker and his troops to attack the enemy base. With the troops dispatched, Master Windu ,as well as two clone RC cadets, set their eyes for the energy dish. However, due to a CIS jamming device, Windu and he's cadets cannot confirm with command on where the energy dish is located. As Windu searches for the dish, Anakin and the attack battalions begin their attack on the CIS base, getting pinned down by everything the CIS can throw at them. General Skywalker demands on comms that the shield must go down now, or else the strike force would we destroyed. "We need the shield down now RC!" -''Anakin on comms during his assault'' While the battle continues, Commander Bly and the Defense battalions try their best to defend the republic's only way off planet. Thanks to the smart thinking of a Knight Sure of the Jedi Order, Sure leaps over the wall around the base and shuts off the rayshield from the inside, allowing Anakin and his forces, as well as Master Windu, who had regrouped with Anakin, to attack the CIS base, moving in to capture Gizor Delso. It is there that Windu allows his two RC cadet to steal two CIS ATT tanks and send them to scout out the area around the base. After going through the base, Anakin, aswell as a hand full of Shock Troopers, capture Delso and escort him back the republic LZ. It is here where the CIS send everything they have to rescue Delso, from drop pods to droid carriers. Thanks to the RC cadets, they find Delsos secret weapon he had been developing while on planet. Using the ATT tanks, they destroy the weapon before it can be used against the republic. The cadet then regroup at the LZ. All troops are quickly picked up by several LAAT Gunships, where they then regroup on the Valkyrie Venator. The republic blockade around the planet then preforms a orbital bombardment on the CIS base, destroying it, as well as all of Delso's research. The resistance thanks the republic forces and helps with the republics new occupation of Xeion. After the battle, Delso is placed in the brig of the Valkyrie Venator, where he is then brought to a republic prison on a nearby republic world, due to a vote passed by the republic senate on what was to be done by Delso.